Hatsu Kisu
by MaPa-kun
Summary: Historia de romance, humar y aventura sobre dos chicos "normales" y su familia un tanto peculiar / ZoRo y LuNa... Tal vez UsoKa?
1. Chapter 1

**(El primer beso)**

**Bueno he aqui un fic que llevo escribiendo durante un tiempo... Espero que les guste ^^**

**One Piece no me pertenece... Yo no podria hacer ese gran trabajo que hace Oda-sama no soy TAAN buena pero me esfuerzo para hacer estos fanfics**

* * *

Era un día normal en el Sunny, bueno lo más normal que podía ser ya que en ese barco de en sueño cualquier cosa puede pasar. Todo era tranquilo, la navegante trazando la ruta, la arqueóloga leyendo unos libros, el cyborg con el nariz-larga viendo que necesitaban comprar cuando paren en la siguiente isla, el cocinero preparando el almuerzo, un marimo durmiendo, el capitán y el doctor jugando en la proa, el esqueleto componiendo música y dos pequeños niños jugando a las cartas en el verde césped del Sunny...

Hiciste trampa! - grito el niño que al parecer tenía 14 años.

Claro que no! Gane limpiamente! - grita la niña que tenia 13.

Si claro ganaste pero haciendo trampa! Tramposa! - le saca la lengua - niña tramposa! - lo golpean - argh! Eso duele! - dice el niño.

Eso es para que aprendas a dejar de ser tan inmaduro y aceptes la derrota... - le dice la niña.

Otosan! Dile a Yumiko que deje de hacer trampa! - dice el niño.

Que no hice trampa! Ryu deja de mentir! - dice Yumiko golpeando lo en la cabeza.

Ya ambos cálmense y vengan a jugar con nosotros! - dice el capitán con su característica sonrisa.

Pero otosan! - dice Ryu - no voy a jugar de nuevo con esta niña tramposa!

Por tramposa que sea hijo tienes que aprender a llevar te bien con ella ya que los nakamas son como familia. - dice Luffy - como tu Yumiko también tienes que aprender a no a hacer trampas que eso no está bien.

Saliendo del puesto de vigilancia el kenshi bajaba para beber algo y luego seguir durmiendo.

Que no hice trampa! - grito Yumiko.

Oe oe que es todo ese ruido Yumiko que no me dejas dormir. - gruño el kenshi.

Otosan! Ryu dice que hice trampa jugando a las cartas pero es mentira solo no quiere aceptar su derrota! - grita Yumiko ya saliendo le vapor por las orejas.

JAJAJAJAJAJA - se ríe Ryu.

Ahora de que te ríes baka! - Yumiko le grita ya a punto de estallar por no entender el motivo de su risa.

Eres tan fácil de hacer enojar! Jajajaja - habla Ryu entre risas.

Baka si serás! Te cortare en miles de pedacitos! - Yumiko coge una espada pequeña que tenia amarrada a su cinturón.

Oe oe! Cálmate Yumiko no es necesario llegar a la violencia - dice el kenshi - por más que Luffy me molesta nunca lo llega a atacar con mis espadas.

Y entonces por qué si atacas al tío Sanji cuando te molesta? - Pregunta Yumiko y Ryu al unísono.

Por baka y por ser un cocinero pervertido con cejas rizadas - dice Zoro con cara enojada.

Hablando de Sanji - dice Luffy - OE SANJI! MESHI! TENGO HAMBRE!

YA ESTA LISTA! - grita Sanji desde la cocina.

Wohoo meshi! - grita Luffy y Ryu que salen corriendo con la boca llena de baba.

Es igualito a su padre - dice el kenshi.

Y yo soy igualita a ti verdad otosan? - dice Yumiko con cara adorable.

Zoro se agacha a la altura de su hija y le dice - te pareces mas a tu okasan - le sonríe - bueno vamos a la cocina antes de que acabe la comida.

Esos dos niños se parecían bastante a sus padres. Ryu era igual a su otosan... Su sonrisa característica y un poco infantil pero de gran corazón... Su forma de vestir es bastante simple pantalones cortos de color negro, un suerte de color rojo con las mangas de los brazos cortados, siempre con su collar donde tiene atado en el extremo una moneda de un tesoro pirata... Su color de cabello es entre rojo y negro... Su personalidad es muy infantil pero tiene una gran habilidad para mentir y estafar a los demás como su madre... En cambio Yumiko es mas callada, muy inteligente y fuerte... Tiene cabello negro con un mechón de color verde... Siempre se viste con un pantalón corto de color azul con un suéter de tirantes que varía su color con el paso de los días... Siempre lleva una pequeña katana en su cintura regalo de su otosan y también usa un arco cuando son atacados por otros piratas... Ambos estudian al igual que entrenan juntos, la okasan de Yumiko les enseña las cosas básicas de una escuela y Zoro, Luffy y Sanji les enseñan a pelear y a controlar el haki...

Ya una vez todos en la cocina comenzaron a comer. Luffy haciendo competencia con su hijo para ver quien comía mas en poco tiempo, obvio Luffy gano... Robin y Nami tomaban café y discutían "cosas de chicas". Brook y Franky cantaban a todo pulmón mientras Sanji y Zoro peleaban por sandeces. Usopp le contaba historias a Chopper quien lo escuchaba muy atentamente. Yumiko estaba alejada de todo ese ruido hasta que Ryu, después de perder contra su padre en la competencia de comida y con el estómago a punto de reventar, se le acerco y le pregunto:

Oe tramposa! - grito.

Que no me llames así animal con ropa! - grita enojada ella - Ya me tienes hasta la coronilla con tus burlas!

Oe oe cálmate solo es una broma... - dice el

Bueno... Que quieres? - le pregunta con mala gana.

Quería saber si quieres venir a escuchar las historias del tío Usopp conmigo y con Chopper. Son muy divertidas! - dijo con una cara de infantilismo total.

Ja! No sabes que son todas mentiras verdad? - bufo Yumiko.

Y que si son mentira? Son divertidas ven acompáñanos! - Ryu agarra a Yumiko de la mano, cosa que hace que se ruborice un poco, y la jala hacia donde estaba Usopp con Chopper.

Oe tío Usopp! Venimos a escuchar una de tus historias! - dice Ryu con toda la emoción del mundo.

Bueno que quieren que les cuente? - pregunta Usopp.

Algo con aventuras! - grita Chopper.

Acción! - grita Ryu.

Romance! - grita Yumiko.

Buuuu... - dice Ryu.

Urusei baka! - grita Yumiko.

Bueno bueno me la pusieron difícil pero aquí voy... - dice Usopp.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Que les parecio? Dejen sus reviews, criticas, amenazas, lo que sea me sirve! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aqui el segundo capitulo de Hatsu Kisu ^^ espero que les guste! Ah y no se si hare lemmon tal vez si es que la situacion lo amerite ^^ Gracias por los reviews!**

**Ahora ya sin mas vueltas el capitulo...**

* * *

Era hace una vez en un mar muy pero muy lejos de aquí, habían 5 chicos de una gran tripulación pirata, la más peligrosa de esos mares. Su capitán, un hombre valiente y admirable, llamado Usopp o mejor conocido con el Gran Capitán Usopp era el creador de esa gran tripulación integrada por Monkey, el mejor amigo del capitán, un chico inmaduro y divertido, parecido a un niño pequeño , la bruja del clima, que poseía extraños poderes sobre el clima y también era una avariciosa por naturaleza, el cazador de piratas, que también era llamado demonio, poseía tres espadas, algunos creían que las amaba mas a esas espadas que a su vida, y tenía una meta casi imposible, ser el mejor kenshi del mundo y el cocinero del amor, con sus divertidas cejas y que no podía negarse a los encantos de las mujeres por más que lo intentara, decía que era su "código de caballero".

Un día la gran tripulación del Capitán Usopp anclo en una extraña y remota isla, parecía estar deshabitada. El valiente capitán Usopp bajo del barco con el cazador de piratas, el cocinero del amor y Monkey a investigar la para ver si encontraban provisiones y una que otra aventura, mientras la bruja del clima cuidaba el barco...

Espera un momento tío - interrumpe Ryu - si es un cazador de piratas... Porque es un pirata?

Ahh porque mi querido Ryu el antes cazaba piratas pero ya no pero siguió conservando el apodo - dice Usopp - bueno como iba... A si...

Ya en la isla, los cuatro intrépidos muchachos investigaban la isla en busca de aventuras digo provisiones, al poco tiempo encontraron una extraña torre por lo que el valiente capitán decidió entrar para investigar. Era una torre inmensa, llena de dibujos de indígenas, al parecer de la isla, adorando a una especie de serpiente voladora o algo así.

Mientras tanto en el navío de la tripulación la bruja fue capturada por unos extraños que iban disfrazados con plumas y llevaban pintadas escamas en los brazos, pecho y piernas que la llevaron a un altar en lo alto de la torre.

De vuelta en la torre los muchachos habían subido hasta la punta de la torre donde se toparon con unos extraños sujetos que los miraban con una mirada que llenaría de pavor a cualquiera menos al gran capitán! Los muchachos vieron que tenían atrapada a su nakama, la tenían amarrada en una especie de mesa de piedra, esto hizo enojar a el capitán Usopp y mando a sus tripulantes a liberar a su nakama así que comenzaron a atacar a todos. De pronto llego una gran ave mitad serpiente y se posicionó enfrente de la bruja para comerla. Cuando Monkey vio que la bruja iba a morir se abalanzó contra la gran ave-serpiente y lo golpeo en toda su gran cabeza. A lo que el valiente capitán fue en su ayuda para vencer a esa ave-serpiente. Monkey rescato a su amada ya que no podía dejar que una fea serpiente se la comiera...

Pero... - interrumpe Chopper - si era una bruja... No debería ser fea?

A Monkey no le importaba lo fea o gruñona que fuese la quería - dice Usopp. Ante esto Ryu miro a Yumiko sin ningún motivo... Porque la estaba mirando? No sabía y rápidamente volteo la mirada de vuelta a su tío.

Bueno ya salvada la bruja, con todos los extraños hombres derrotados, por el cazador y el cocinero, y la inmensa ave-serpiente derrotada por el gran capitán Usopp regresaron al barco...

En la tarde después de que comieran, la bruja le agradeció a Monkey por su heroísmo y le regalo un beso en la mejilla, este se sonrojo y la abrazo a ella, susurrando le que no podría vivir sin ella...

Fin!

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Que les parecio la historia de Usopp? **

**DEJENME REVIEWS! **

**Nos vemos ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA! ^^ Como estan? Perdon por no actualizar temprano es que no tuve internet por un semana ;c**

**Disclaimer****: One Piece no me pertenece, o sino ya hubiera puesto una GRAN cantidad de romance de ZoRo y LuNa ademas de unas cuantas perversiones e_e**

**Todo el credito de esta serie es para el gran y alabado Oda-sama *se arrodilla ante Oda***

**Bueno ya basta de delirios de mi parte he aqui el capitulo ^^**

* * *

Mientras en la mesa donde estaban Nami y Robin que veían a Yumiko y Ryu:

Fufufufu no crees que nuestros hijos se ven lindos juntos? - dice Robin.

Jajaja dudo que Yumiko quisiera estar con Ryu... Con lo bien que se llevan ambos - dice sarcásticamente Nami.

Yo creo que se verían bien juntos - dice Luffy apareciendo de la nada asustando a Nami.

No hagas eso baka! - le da un golpe en la cabeza.

Fufufu no seas tan dura con Luffy, Nami - se ríe con la boca tapada la arqueóloga.

Igual es cosa de ellos dos si es que quieren estar juntos o no... Aun son MUY jóvenes, Yumiko aun no tiene la edad de salir con muchachos... Y menos salir con ese hijo tuyo Nami… - dice Zoro habiendo escuchado toda la conversación.

Oe marimo - habla Sanji.

Que quieres cejas rizadas? - le dice el kenshi.

No digas que son muy jóvenes tu hija ya tiene 13 años, ya está entrando en la época de andar saliendo y festejando en grandes fiestas. - le dice el cocinero.

No me enseñes a como ser un buen padre que tu ni si quiera tienes una novia con quien estar, cocinero mujeriego. - le gruñe el kenshi.

Quieres pelea eh?! - amenaza Sanji

Sé que ganaría! - ambos comenzaron a pelear pero Nami los detuvo con un golpe en la cabeza.

Ya paren ambos! - les dice - Oe Zoro no deberías estar en el puesto de vigilancia.

Esta vez le toca a Brook. - le dice a la navegante mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Brook! Ve al puesto de vigilancia! - manda Nami

Enseguida Nami-san! Pero antes... - se detiene el esqueleto - me dejarías ver tus brag... - Nami lo golpea y Brook se va con tu chichón en el afro.

Mientras...

SUGOI! - dicen Chopper y Ryu con estrellitas en los ojos - aunque no me gusto mucho el final fue muy cursi - se queja Ryu

Pues a mí me pareció una linda historia - dice Yumiko sonriendo.

Me alegro que les gustara y es mas esta es una "historia de la vida real" – dice Usopp, cuando dice eso apunta hacia donde estaban los demás mugiwaras sentados y hablando.

Ustedes la vivieron? Entonces los dos chicos enamorados eran tía Nami y tío Luffy? - pregunta Yumiko

Aja así es pero esta historia no la escuchaste de mí. De acuerdo? - le susurra el nariz-larga.

Comprendido tío! - responde Yumiko.

Ya en la noche cada quien fue a su cuarto menos un cierto esqueleto que estaba vigilando el horizonte... Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Franky y Ryu en el cuarto de los chicos y Yumiko; Zoro y Robin estaban en el antiguo cuarto de chicas que ahora es su cuarto y Nami y Luffy en su cuarto, uno que construyo Franky para ellos después de que se casaran... Además del esqueleto despierto había una chica en la cabeza del Sunny viendo al horizonte, pensativa hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su madre...

Ha! Okasan no me asustes así... Sabes que no me gusta que aparezcas con tu Hana Hana No Mi en cualquier lugar... - dice Yumiko.

A lo siento hija... Que haces despierta a esta hora? Que los chicos no te dejan dormir? - pregunta Robin.

No okasan, es que he estado pensando en algo y eso no me deja dormir... - dice Yumiko cabizbaja.

Qué pasa? - Robin pregunta intentando ayudar a su hija.

Como se enamoraron tú y otosan? - pregunta Yumiko.

Robin sin saber porque el interés repentino en ese tema, se sonrojo un poco pero igual le contesto.

Bueno es algo complicado pero digamos que al principio no nos llevábamos bien pero al final nos sentimos atraídos... - dijo Robin.

Ahh... - contesto Yumiko que no entendió muy bien lo dicho por su okasan.

Pero... - dice Yumiko

Qué pasa? - pregunta Robin

Si se odiaban al principio porque al final terminaron casados y teniendo una hija? No tiene sentido. - dice Yumiko confundida.

Así es el amor, Yumi, es confuso y traicionero pero algún día encontraras a ese alguien que no te abandonara. - dice Robin.

Creo que ya comprendí okasan...

Robin le sonríe

Bueno creo que voy a mi cuarto chao okasan! - Yumiko se despide y se va.

La Robin fleur desaparece.

En el cuarto de Robin y Zoro.

Que linda nuestra hija está creciendo - susurra Robin.

Zoro al escuchar eso despierta. Que paso por que te levantaste? - pregunta el kenshi con los ojos cerrados.

Para hablar con nuestra hija que al parecer está enamorada, fufufufu - se ríe la arqueóloga.

El kenshi bufa – ese niño, va a tener una seria charla conmigo si es que se vuelven novios… - dijo con un tono furioso.

Cálmate, Zoro, no creo que él sea capaz de lastimar a nuestra Yumi… - dijo Robin.

Lo sé pero aun así… Es hijo de Luffy y de la usurera esa, quien sabe de que es capaz? – dice Zoro.

Ya no te preocupes, igual aun no son nada esos dos – le dice Robin dándole un suave beso en los labios y se acomodo para volverse a dormir.

Tsk… - dice Zoro y se acuesta. _"Si le hace algo a mi Yumi lo mato"_ pensó. Para quedarse dormido de nuevo aun con el pensamiento de que su hija ya estuviera enamorada… y lo peor que es de el hijo de la usurera y su alocado y glotón capitán.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Que les parecio? Este Zoro es todo un sobre-protector XD**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno he aqui el cuarto capitulo! Sinceramente no se cuantos capitulos tendra esta historia (espero que muchos) pero depende de mi inspiracion...**

**GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS! ME HACEN FELIZ^^**

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, si asi fuera creo que no hubiera durado tanto... Todo el trabajo es de Oda-sama! **

**Bueno he aqui el capitulo!**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se escuchan los gritos del esqueleto. - Veo una isla! Yohohoho pero claro yo no tengo ojos! - dice haciendo despertar a todos con su típica broma.

Todos a sus puestos! - grita la navegante - Hora de anclar!

Que flojera! - grita Ryu recién levantado - Okasan puedo comer primero?!

No Ryu! Ve a ayudar a tu padre y a tus tíos! - grita Nami con autoridad.

_Ese chico... Es todo un vago_ - piensa Zoro.

Después de anclar en un área alejada del pueblo, pues ya que ver cerca el barco del rey pirata causaría mucho miedo, y vestirse de manera diferente para pasar desapercibidos; Nami repartió el dinero para que compraran lo necesario.

Sanji salió corriendo después de que le dieran su parte del dinero... Ya todos sabían a donde se dirigía y no, no era para comprar los alimentos.** (N/A: If you know what I mean e_e)** Franky y Usopp fueron a buscar materiales para reparar al Sunny. Chopper salió a buscar más libros de medicina y lo acompaño Brook que quería nuevas cuerdas para su guitarra. Nami y Robin salieron a comprar nueva ropa pero antes le preguntaron a Yumiko y a Ryu si querían ir y contestaron al unísono con un "no". Zoro quería quedarse en el barco a vigilar al pequeño mocoso pero el mocoso mayor quería ir a comer algo así que Nami lo obligo a ir con él para ver que no causara grandes problemas. Así que por más que intento persuadir a la usurera termino yéndose con Luffy dejando a su hija con el mocoso.

Ya todos a fuera haciendo sus cosas; Yumiko se había encerrado en su cuarto, estaba muy entretenida leyendo uno de los libros de su okasan. A lo que entro Ryu.

Estoy aburridoooo - dijo en forma de queja entrando a la habitación y tirando se a su cama boca abajo.

Y que quieres que yo haga? - le pregunta Yumiko, aun leyendo ese gran libro.

Juega conmigo! - dice con mucha emoción levantándose animosamente de su cama.

No! - grita Yumiko, a lo que Ryu cae de nuevo boca abajo en su cama.

Oe... - dice Ryu.

Qué? - pregunta ya con ganas de que Ryu se fuera a joder a otra parte.

Porque eres tan aburrida? - esta pregunta hizo que a Yumiko se le acabara la paciencia así que le lanzo el libro en toda la cabeza.

No soy aburrida! - se queja.

Si, si lo eres. Te la pasas leyendo libros y nunca juegas conmigo! - se queja.

Y tu porque eres tan inmaduro? Eres un año mayor que yo y actúas como un niñito! - le grita Yumiko

No soy un niño! - dice levantándose de la cama - Soy casi un adolescente! - hace pucheros.

Pues no parece... - dice Yumiko.

Mientras en la ciudad... Zoro y Luffy iban caminando por las calles con carne y sake en sus manos... Zoro estaba vestido con una camisa verde oscuro solo abotonada los 3 últimos botones, sus pantalones de siempre con unas zapatos negros y no llevaba todas sus katanas, ya que podría llamar la atención de los pueblerinos. Luffy tenía un abrigo azul con un suéter negro por dentro, tenía pantalones negros, siempre con sus típicas sandalias y llevaba su sombrero en su espalda. Qué pasaría si mi hijo se casara con tu hija, Zoro. Nosotros seríamos cuñados Shishishishi - se ríe Luffy mientras llevaba un trozo de carne a su boca.

Zoro intento no matar a su senchou por semejante comentario.

Si claro -dice en tono sarcástico - eso pasara cuando el ero-cook se consiga una novia - el kenshi se lleva una botella de sake a la boca.

Ahhhh estoy satisfecho. Que hacemos ahora Zoro? - le pregunto el senchou al kenshi.

Mejor regresemos al barco... - le dice el kenshi.

Porque tan temprano Zoro!? - se queja - si aun no vemos que aventuras puedan haber aquí! - Dice Luffy - si por Yumiko está bien! La dejamos sola con Ryu! Está bien!

**_"La dejamos sola con Ryu!"_** _sola... SOLA... SOLA!_ - Pensó Zoro - _Debemos ir ya al Sunny!_ - pensó y así Zoro apresuró el paso hacia donde el Sunny y Luffy lo siguió. Pero como siempre termino perdiéndose.

En otra parte de la ciudad...

Nami y Robin estaban viendo todas las tiendas posibles e iban estafando, mejor dicho Nami iba a estafando a todos los vendedores posibles...

Nami iba vestida con un suéter de manga larga de color blanco que le tapaba su tatuaje, tenía una falda de color rosado, con unas sandalias rosadas y estaba usando unos lentes oscuros. Robin llevaba puesto un suéter negro de tirantes, llevaba una falda que le llegaba a las rodillas de color morado, sandalias del mismo color y tenía un sombrero vaquero de color blanco.

Y que te parece este? - pregunta la navegante.

Es muy lindo pero se te vería mejor este - le enseña otra prenda de ropa.

Porque Yumi no quiso venir? - pregunta confundida la navegante - si a ella si le gusta venir a comprar ropa con nosotras.

Creo que es porque quiso quedarse a solas con alguien en especial - insinúa la arqueóloga.

Ah? A que te refieres? Se quiso quedar sola a propósito con Ryu? - pregunta ella.

Si al parecer si... Al parecer mi hija comenzó a tener... sentimientos por Ryu fufufufufu - se ríe con la mano tapando le la boca.

Jajaja! Pues que mala suerte para ella... Ryu es igualito a Luffy todo un baka y un cabeza dura - se burla la navegante - pero sería tierno verlos juntos.

Las chicas seguían buscando ropa y hablando de las cosas de la vida hasta que escucharon que una voz familiar las llamaba.

OE ZORO ACEPTALO NOS PERDIMOS! - grita Luffy.

Baka! No grites tanto! - le dice el kenshi golpean dolo en la cabeza.

Oigan chicos! - dice la navegante que salió de la tienda.

Ah! Nami! - grita Luffy corriendo hacia donde estaban las chicas.

Que hacen por aquí? Acaso se perdieron? - pregunta Robin.

Corrección, Zoro se perdió yo solo lo acompañaba - dice Luffy.

Es lo mismo! - Le grita Zoro - ya vayamos al barco!

Y así las dos parejas comenzaron a caminar para llegar a donde se encontraba Sunny. Durante la caminata de regreso, este Luffy vio que un ossan que estaba repartiendo unas invitaciones y fue a ver que era.

Ossan! Qué es eso? - le pregunta Luffy.

Ahh veo que son viajeros. Estas son invitaciones para la mejor fiesta de disfraces del mundo donde todos están invitados! Habrá música, comida y buen sake toda la noche! - dice el ossan.

_"Comida..."_ pensó Luffy.

Comienza mañana a las 9:00 p.m. No falten! -el ossan les entrega una invitación, sin saber que acabo de invitar a los fiesteros mas bulliciosos que puedan encontrase en el Grand Line.

**Continuara...**

* * *

**Que les parecio? DEJEN SUS REVIEWS QUE ME MOTIVAN A ESCRIBIR MAS RAPIDOOOO!**

**REVIEWS  
REVIEWS  
REVIEWS**

**Por cada review Luffy recibira un pedazo de carne!**

**REVIEWS**


	5. Chapter 5

**HOLA GENTE! Bueno aqui el capitulo 5! ^^ Espero que les guste y tratare de subir capitulos mas rapido! **

**Disclaimer****: JAJAJAJA Que seria de One Piece si fuera mio... Mejor ni imaginarselo XD Todo el trabajo es hecho por el gran Oda-sama!**

* * *

Un silencio incómodo había en el Sunny, un barco que la mayoría del tiempo era ruidoso y estaba lleno de alegría!... Pero en estos momentos no... Yumiko estaba leyendo en la mesa de la cocina, ya que no soportaba seguir con Ryu en su cuarto, y Ryu recostando su cabeza en la mesa, tratando de mantenerse despierto... El silencio que había en esa habitación era sepulcral hasta que el ruido del estómago de Ryu rompe el silencio...

Tengo hambreeee - se queja el niño, perdón, "adolescente"

Y que quieres que yo haga? Ve, abre el refrigerador y come algo... - dice Yumiko levantando la mirada de su libro.

Pero... Iría pero se activaría la alarma que el tío Sanji a puesto en el refrigerador para que mi otosan no le robe la comida... Y no me sé la clave para desactivarla y puede activarse la alarma y... - sigue quejándose.

Okey... Ya cállate! Si te doy la clave me dejas en paz? - le pregunta Yumiko ya con una vena sobresalida.

Si, si! No te sigo molestando! - dijo Ryu con mucha emoción.

Okey vamos... - ambos muchachos se acercaron a la puerta de ese enorme refrigerador... Yumiko comenzó a colocar la clave... Ella estaba comenzando a detestar ese silencio incómodo que había en ese barco así que, mientras colocaba la clave, pregunto.

Porque siempre llevas esa moneda en ese collar? - pregunta con curiosidad...

Que no lo sabes? Pff que desatenta... deberías saberlo... todos los tíos lo saben... - dice el, moviendo la cabeza en forma de decepción por la 'desatentases' de Yumiko.

No lo sé! Porque crees que te pregunto! - le grita, logra abrir el refrigerador y le pasa un pedazo de carne a Ryu.

Atrapa el pedazo de carne - Okey okey jajaja eres muy fácil de hacer enojar jajaja - se ríe y le da un mordisco a su carne- buefno esf porf qufe anftesf qufe...

Traga y habla, animal! - le grita.

Traga- bueno es porque antes de que tu nacieras mi otosan y okasan con los tíos encontraron el One Piece!

El One Piece? El gran tesoro pirata? - pregunta asombrada.

Si ese! Yo ya había nacido cuando lo encontraron y a si mi otosan se volvió el Rey de los Piratas! Por eso siempre nos ocultamos cuando llegamos a las islas y todos se visten diferentes para no llamar la atención... - dice Ryu emocionado.

Pero y esa moneda que tiene que ver? - vuelve a preguntar.

Ahh es del One Piece mi otosan me la dio cuando lo encontró y siempre la he usado desde entonces. - mira su moneda y cambia a un semblante serio - Desde entonces prometí que sería el Rey Pirata y que vencería a mi otosan algún día... Es mi más grande tesoro - el niño esboza una sonrisa mientras agarra su moneda.

Waooo... No tenía idea - dice impresionada. "No sabía que el idiota de Ryu podía llegar a ser un chico serio. Por alguna razón eso le pareció... atractivo. Atractivo?! En qué rayos estoy pensando!?"

Oe... - dice el muchacho sacando de sus pensamientos a Yumiko.

Que pasa Ryu? - dice con toda calma y amabilidad.

Me pasas otro pedazo de carne? Tengo hambre! Y eso esta delicioso! - dice el muchacho.

Baka! - le pega en la cabeza - coge la tu! - le grita.

"Y pensar que este baka podía llegar a ser un poco maduro, pero no siempre tiene que arruinar los momentos de madures que tiene en ocasiones extrañas con sus estúpidas quejas..." - piensa.

Yumiko se va y ve como Ryu comienza a coger cantidades descomunales de carne y para luego cerrar la puerta del refrigerador e irse a sentar lo más rápido posible a la mesa.

Bueno yo me voy - Yumiko abría la puerta para regresar a leer tranquilamente a su cuarto.

Esperaf! - grito el niño aun con comida en la boca - quédate no me gusta comer solo - le dice con una cara de niño abandonado.

Okey... Pero no hables con comida en la boca... Es asqueroso - le dice la niña mientras se sienta enfrente del.

Que no te gusta que mastique con la boca abierta? - abre la boca y comienza a hablar de una manera muy ruidosa - así no te gusta?!

Baka! Basta es asqueroso! - se queja.

Jajajajajaja - se ríe el niño de manera burlona.

* * *

**Que les parecio? Les gusto? Lo odiaron? Creen que Ryu dejara de ser tan inmaduro? XD **

**Dejen REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**

**POR CADA REVIEW SANJI TENDRA MAS OPORTUNIDAD DE ENCOTRAR A SU MEDIA NARANJA (?)**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEWS**


End file.
